Doctor Who and his Missing Spoon
by Patriculus1989
Summary: The Doctor, K-9 and Clara have an unfortunate run-in with Daleks.
1. Invasion of the Daleks

"So Doctor, where are we going?"

"Clara. How long have you been with me?" The Doctor asks.

"A few years at least," Clara replies.

"Then you should know what my answer to this, but I'll let my robot dog answer this one."

"The Doctor would say that it is not where we are going. It is when we are going." K-9 tells Clara.

"Well now don't you feel a little stupid? Although, I shouldn't be surprised. You ARE human after all." The Doctor says.

Clara looks away, but not before giving The Doctor the stink eye. The Doctor gives a shocked look and looks to K-9. K-9 just tilts its head in confusion.

"What was that look Clara? You've never given me that look." The Doctor asks.

"That look is me being angry with you," Clara replies.

"You humans and all your emotions. You never know-"

But before The Doctor could finish there was a big crashing sound. Lights started flashing and alarms started going off.

"Doctor, it looks like we have some uninvited guests." K-9 says.

And just then, the doors bust open and several Daleks enter. Followed by their leader, Kiplon.

"DOCTOR! Surrender your weapons and your TARDIS or be EXTERMINATED!" Kiplon says.

"You will never have me or my TARDIS. You will have to get through me first!" And then The Doctor pulls out of his jacket a large wooden spoon.

"What is that? Is that a spoon? You plan on defeating me with a spoon?" Kiplon tell him followed by what is supposed to be laugh.

"This is no time for games Doctor! Where is your sonic screwdriver?" Clara asks.

"I may have lost it. At your house." The Doctor replies.

"MY HOUSE? When were you at my house? No wait. I don't care. How will you get us out of here?"

"Why is it up to me? I'm a Doctor. Not save-Clara-from-everything guy. Why don't you get us out of here this time?"

"Because I'M only HUMAN."

"This is true. Then, I guess we'll just have to RUN!"

The Doctor, Clara and K-9 run around in the TARDIS dodging the shots from the Daleks. In all the running around, they all end up cornered into one spot. And a very unfortunate spot. Right behind them was the opening into all of time and space. And the Daleks were closing in on them.

"Now do you have a plan Doctor?" Clara asks.

"What? You think running around while dodging lasers wasn't plan enough? "The Doctor says. He looks around and then a big grin appears on his face. "I do have a plan actually." He turns to Kiplon, pulls out his spoon and starts into a speech: "Kiplon, this spoon is no ordinary spoon. This spoon is actually very magical. Something you should be very afraid of. It's like a wand. A powerful wand I might add. But this wand has a rounded end and has an added function of also being a useful spoon. So don't even try anything-"

"Oh shut up Doctor!" Kiplon yells at him. Then he fires at all their feet and they are sent flying out the TARDIS door.

Clara yells, "DOCTOR!"

K-9 yells, "CLARA!"

The Doctor yells, "SPOON!"

And they all disappear from each other into various times and dimensions.

When The Doctor wakes up, he doesn't know where he is. What he does know is that he landed in a living room and staring at him are two kids, a baby, a woman with tall blue hair and a balding fat guy drinking beer.

The Doctor looks at them and asks, "Have you seen my spoon?"


	2. The Doctor Visits Springfield

"AAAAHHH!" the bald man yelled.

"Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" the two kids yelled.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Why did I crash through letters in the sky? And why are all of you yellow?" The Doctor asked.

"So many questions. We are the Simpsons. Homer, Bart, Lisa, Maggie and I am Marge, " Marge informed the Doctor. "You are in the town of Springfield."

Homer glared at him and asked, "Who are YOU? Why did you come out of the sky? Are you an angel? If you are, you went to the wrong house. Flanderses lives one house over."

"I am The Doctor and I fell out of my TARDIS. "

"Mmmm…TARDIS"

"Who is Flanderses? Maybe he can help me since you seem like giant buffoon who won't even answer all my questions."

Suddenly the door opens and Ned Flanders opens the door, "Hey diddly-o there neighboureeno!"

"Shut up Flanders!" Homer and The Doctor yelled in unison.

"Fine, I guess you people will do. Since you haven't seen my spoon, it must have landed somewhere else. So, how do I leave this silly cartoonish land?" The Doctor asked them.

"What will you do for us in return Mr Doctor?" Bart asked.

"Shut up boy!" Homer yelled at Bart. Homer then turned to The Doctor and asked, "What will you do for us in return Mr Doctor?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes and asks, "Alright then, what do you all want?"

"Someone to clean the entire house." Marge said.

"A jazz teacher to help with my saxophone." Lisa said.

"*Suck* Suck*" Maggie said

"Someone to tell Matt Groening that we are tired doing his episodes and they have become absolute garbage." Bart said.

"Homie, what do you want? Maybe this Doctor person can talk to Mr. Burns for you about a raise?" Marge asked Homer.

"But I wanted a giant donut! Or for him to accidentally run Grandpa over." Homer said.

The Doctor replies, "Alright, here goes: Marge, I'm not a maid, I'm a Doctor. Lisa, find a new hobby. The saxophone is a terrible instrument. Maybe try guitar. Maggie, *Suck* *Suck*. Bart, I don't know who that is. And lastly Homer, I guess I can help with your raise."

"WOO HOO! I WIN! In your face rest of family!" Homer yells.

Homer and The Doctor drive over to Mr. Burns mansion and knock on the front door. On the way over, The Doctor asks Homer a question:

"Why are all of you yellow?"

"Oh look, we are here! That was fast."

*DING DONG*

The door and Mr. Smithers opens up.

"I wasn't playing with Malibu Stacy dolls..err..I mean, hello Homer and other person. What do you want?

"Well that's a bit rude." The Doctor commented.

"Mr. Smithers, I would like to see Mr. Burns about a raise." Homer says.

"HA! I'll ask him," Mr. Smithers replies. And then closes the door.

"Sir, Homer is at the door. He wants a raise," Mr. Smithers tells Mr. Burns.

"Release the hounds."

"He is with a Doctor as well."

Mr. Burns eyes widen. "A Doctor you say? Let them in."

"Are you sure Sir? I know you're not too fond of Homer."

"Don't make me stick you into the closet Smithers. The dark is a scary place."

Mr. Smithers turns around and mumbles, "Already in the closet."

Mr. Smithers goes back to the front door and lets The Doctor and Homer in. And are then escorted to Mr. Burns office.

"Hey Mr. Burns! How ya doin?" Homer asks.

Mr. Burns starts repeatedly pressing the red button under his desk. "Damn," he exclaims.

"What was that Mr. Burns? Did you say something?" Homer asks.

"Shut up you fool. I don't want to speak with you. I wanted to speak with a Doctor.

"Excuse me sir, but I am not just A Doctor. I am THE Doctor."

"Alright, THE Doctor. I need help with something. I'm scared of the dark and don't want to be."

"Well that's easy; you just gotta face your fear and spend a bit of time in the dark. But you have to give Homer his raise."

"Deal!"

The lights turn off and then all you hear is a loud shrieking.

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON! TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" Mr. Burns screams.

The lights turn back on.

"Deal's off! Smithers, release the hounds."

"That doesn't sound good." The Doctor says. And runs out the door.

"About that raise?" Homer asks.

BARK BARK BARK!

"AAHH!"

Then Homer runs out the door and both he and The Doctor climb over the fence.

"Well that didn't go as planned. At least I tried." The Doctor said.

"And that's good enough for me. As I always say, 'If at first you don't succeed, then give up'," Homer tells him.

"So, about my way out. Think you could help?"

"Of course! There is some big cruise ship going to some Eely Nubbly place. Sounds really far away."

"The farther away from here, the better."

Homer drives him down to the pier where the cruise ship is about to leave. The Doctor boards the ship and waves goodbye to Homer.

"Good riddance," Homer says and drives off back home.

"Good riddance," The Doctor says as the boat starts to lurch forward away from Springfield.

The Doctor walks around and finds the bar. He asks the bartender, "Why was everyone there yellow? Do they all have a serious case of jaundice?"

Suddenly, the PA system comes on: "Hello, this is your Captain. Welcome aboard! In about 10 hours, we will be arriving to your destination, Isla Nublar. Is everyone ready to see some dinosaurs?"


	3. The Doctor Dislikes Dinos

The Doctor walked towards the front of the boat and in the distance, a large island came looming in the distance. It looked like paradise. The PA came on announcing their arrival. There were lots of boats docked which means that Clara and K9 might be here. The Doctor looked down into the water and he noticed a very large dark shape moving beneath them. Passed by once, twice and then a third time. And then on the fourth time, it swam a bit shallower and he could see what it was and it wasn't good.

"Where's the Captain? I need to see him RIGHT NOW!" The Doctor yelled.

Everybody then pointed up to a windowed area where the Captain was standing at the wheel. The Doctor ran up to the Captain.

"You need to get everybody off this boat. There is a very large plesiosaur swimming under the boat."

"A plesio-what?" the Captain asked.

"Have you heard of Nessie the Loch Ness Monster? Like that beautiful beast, but bigger and faster and meaner. Emphasis on the meaner!"

"Sir, I think you have had too much to drink. You need to leave."

The Doctor just shook his head and while do so spotted the PA microphone. He tried to grab the microphone, however, he wasn't quick enough as the Captain swiped it away from him.

"You REALLY need to leave now sir unless you want to be arrested." The captain told him while motioning to the nearby employees for some assistance.

The Doctor saw the very large, muscular men coming his way and left the Captain. He sure wasn't going to get eaten, so he looked around for some dinghies. One he spotted one on the side of the boat, he started to untie it. However, an employee spotted him and stopped him.

"You need to stop this. This is for emergencies only." The man told The Doctor.

"This IS an emergency. A giant dinosaur is circling this boat and will eat us all. And I'd prefer to stay alive for at least another thousand or so years. You need to let me get into this dinghy so I can flee and continue saving the universe."

"Sir, how much have you had to drink today?"

"Why does everyone think I have been drinking? Alcohol has no effect on me. I'm not human!"

The Doctor then saw the dark shape under the boat again and realized he was running out of time. The beast was picking up speed which means its attack is imminent.

The Doctor punched the employee in the face, quickly untied the ropes letting the dinghy fall into the water and then he jumped into it. The employee he punched looked overboard and was about to jump in after him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. First off, I doubt you will make it into the boat. Despite my age, I am quite nimble and also NOT HUMAN! Second off, if you did make it, I would probably shove you off as you look angry and will probably hurt me otherwise. It's a lose-lose situation."

The employee didn't listen and jumped anyway. He didn't make into the boat and fell into the water. The Doctor looked around the saw the plesiosaur coming towards them. Suddenly, the man was pulled under the water as fast as he had gotten into the water.

The Doctor looked into the water and blurted out, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

The shape was coming back towards the boat, but then turned toward the dinghy. The Doctor realized something: He just became an easy snack. He started to paddle much more rapidly. He told himself that was just frustration from the Captain that made him do this. He was much smarter than this.

The plesiosaur was gaining him and he didn't have much farther to go before reaching the shore. But then the head of the plesiosaur emerged from the water and shot its long neck right at The Doctor. He leapt out of the dinghy and into the water with the beasts large mouth just a hair away from him being a light snack.

The Doctor must have reached shallow water as the plesiosaur turned around back towards all the people on the boat. When he got ashore, he looked back just in time to see the plesiosaur leap up out of the water and land on the boat smashing it into pieces. "I TOLD YOU SO!" The Doctor yelled out at the destroyed remains of the boat.

He saw that the dock had a few other boats which meant there might be other people to help him. He walked over to the main pathway and saw and big archway with a large sign that read, 'Jurassic World. A Zoo for Dinosaurs'. "Well, that explains the plesiosaur. Let's hope only the herbivores got out." And walked into the park.

While walking down the main street, he noticed something a bit off. There were no people here. No other visitors, no employees, nobody. But then he heard some footsteps coming from him and turned around. There stood a man, with hands on his hip looking a little confused.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The man asked.

"I might ask you the same thing." The Doctor replied.

"Well, _will_ you ask me the same thing? I asked first anyway."

"Fine. I am The Doctor. And I got here by boat. And you?"

"The name is Emmett…I mean…Star-Lord. Sorry, wrong movie. My name is Owen and I got here by chopper." He pointed up to the helipad on the side of the mountain. You got here by boat? How did you get past the plesiosaur?"

"Let's just say that it preferred a buffet over a light snack. We should probably take the helicopter and get off this damned island. I am getting an eerie feeling that we shouldn't be here. So, let's go."

"You're right. We shouldn't be here. Lots of people died here yesterday after all the dinosaurs escaped. I needed to return back to make sure Blue was OK and maybe lure her into a cage and bring her back to the mainland for safety."

"So, you came back to an island filled with creatures that can kill you in an instant for a pet?"

"She saved my life and this is the least I could do."

Owen and The Doctor continued walking down the main street and into the Innovation Centre.

"So, what exactly am I looking for?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you know what a velociraptor is?" Owen asked back.

"I do. One of the smartest and deadliest dinosaurs that ever lived."

"Yeah, that's right. Blue is one of those."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and looked at Owen.

"Are you CRAZY?" Do you WANT to be eaten?!"

"It's OK. I imprinted on her when she was a baby. She wouldn't even think about eating me. Now that I think about it, you probably shouldn't be with me. She doesn't really know you."

"Imprint schmimprint! I'm going to the helicopter. If you're not there in 10 minutes, I'll assume your imprint didn't work and you became its lunch."

"Good luck."

The Doctor then turned and left the building and made his way up to the helipad. No dinosaurs in sight. He started up the helicopter and waited for Owen.

It was nearly ten minutes when he spotted Owen running toward the helicopter.

"Start going! I'll jump! We need to get outta here and fast!" Owen yelled.

Shortly after Owen, a velociraptor with a blue streak on its body appeared and was quickly catching up to Owen. The helicopter was just a few feet off the ground when Owen jumped up into the cockpit. Soon after, the velociraptor jumped as well and bit onto the helicopter landing skid and wouldn't let go. Owen saw her there and continually stomped on her face. After some good beating, it finally let go and fell into the trees they were flying over.

"So, I guess your so-called 'imprint' became hokey nonsense to one of the smartest predators that shouldn't be alive?"

"Yeah." Owen replied.

The Doctor looked at him with the biggest grin. He was always right.

They started to fly away from Isla Nublar when up ahead there was a big black bird coming towards them. When they got closer, it turned out to not be a bird. It was a pterodactyl and it was coming straight towards the cockpit window. The Doctor was able to maneuver away from that one, but not the second one hiding behind it. It crashed right into them sending the helicopter careening down into the water. The Doctor and Own got out before it hit the surface of the ocean. They weren't out of trouble yet though. The Doctor was back in the water…with the plesiosaur. They quickly swam to shore away from the plesiosaur. However, now that they were back on shore, they were back in velociraptor territory. Just as they were catching their breath, Blue emerged out of the trees heading straight towards them.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" The Doctor managed to get out between deep breaths.

"Alright. I will attract her attention and go back into the park. You get one of those boats and get ready to leave. I will circle around and hop in."

"What about the plesiosaur?"

"We'll deal with that later."

Owen then ran back toward the park entrance and started waving his arms. Thankfully, Blue took the bait.

The Doctor than ran towards the dock and readied the boat. But then an even bigger boat came from around the other side of the island. The Doctor started waving his hands to attract the captains attention.

"OVER HERE! OVER HERE! I NEED OFF THE ISLAND! THERE ARE THINGS HERE THAT WILL KILL US!"

The captain waved back to The Doctor and it sailed over to the dock. A man carrying a compass and wearing black eyeliner hopped onto the dock.

"Where are we Mister Sir?" The captain asked.

"Death Island. Filled with death and more death."

"I think you're lying to me. That sign says Jurassic World. DINOSAURS? Never seen one of those. Let's go."

"Let's NOT go."

"Well, my compass says to go. Maybe there is treasure."

"I can assure you. There is no treasure. ONLY DEATH! We need to board your boat and leave RIGHT NOW!"

"First of all, this is not a boat. It is a ship. And one of the fastest ships ever. Second of all, I have fought undead pirates, was eaten by a Kraken and killed Davy Jones. I can handle a few dinosaurs."

Just then a load ROAR came out from the park.

"That sounds big," the captain said, "I don't want to deal with big right now. Let's get on my boat..err..I mean ship."

The Doctor and the captain climbed on deck. The captain got his men to lift the anchor and they started to set sail.

"Wait! This guy named Owen is still out there. Being willingly chased by a velociraptor he thought he was imprinted on."

"He sounds a bit loony to me," the captain replied.

"You're right. He is loony. We should go. I must warn you though. There is a big plesiosaur swimming about."

"Plesio-what?"

"Like Nessie the Loch Ness monster but meaner"

"I LOVE Nessie. She is such a sweet monster, but she can be mean. And if this monster is meaner, I better ready the cannons. We'll be in for a fight"

The captain turned to his men and ordered them to ready the cannons. He turned back to The Doctor and asked, "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is The Doctor."

"I am Captain Jack! The best pirate in the seven seas."

"Captain Jack Harkness?"

"No. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Tweet tweet?"

And then all of a sudden the giant plesiosaur leapt out of the water, rising higher and higher into the air, about to smash right into the ship.


	4. The Lady and The Blacksmith

*BANG BANG BANG!*

Cannons fired straight at the plesiosaur knocking it backwards into the water. It swam underwater and rose up a far distance away.

"We showed that monster thing!" Captain Jack said.

"Yes, but how about we get moving before it comes back?" The Doctor suggested.

"But we showed it. Nothing ever comes back after that."

"I tend to disagree."

"Well, normally I would come back with a witty pirate-y remark, but we're out of rum," Captain Jack said as he drank the last bit out of his flask. "And a rum without pirate is no pirate. OH! That last little bit had a kick to it!"

"Then let's go get some rum for you. And quick. The plesiosaur is coming back. Look!"

Captain Jack and The Doctor look out to sea and see a dark shape moving quickly towards them.

"BOYS! Set sail! We gotta make our way to Tortuga. We're all outta rum!"

And with that, the pirates dropped the sails revealing the skull and crossbones. Not long after, Isla Nublar was just a dot on the horizon.

"What IS this ship?" The Doctor asked Captain Jack.

"I told you. It is the fastest ship ever. The Black Pearl."

"Name sounds a bit eerie. Why didn't you name it Speedy? Or something clever like Snail?"

"Because we want to be eerie. Eerie is fun. Eerie gives people nightmares. We like those. We're pirates."

"Well, if you're a true pirate, where is your parrot?"

"We don't ALL have parrots. My good friend and sometimes enemy has a monkey which he unfortunately named Jack."

"I thought pirates would be way more fun. You're not fun. You're just weird."

"Ya, well, YOU'RE WEIRD!" And then Captain stuck his tongue out.

"Can you at least sing a catchy sea shanty? At least that will pass the time until we get to this Tortuga place."

"That, Mr. Doctor, we can do," Captain Jack turned to his men, "Let us sing _The Lady and the Blacksmith_ "

 _O'er the sea we sail_

 _Looking for loot_

 _With rum filled in our belly_

 _We find cursed coins_

 _Skeletons we become_

 _A lady and blacksmith then joins_

 _O'er the sea we sail_

 _Looking for loot_

 _With rum filled in our belly_

 _Jones heart is the key_

 _The blacksmith faces cannibals_

 _The lady sends Cap'n to the sea_

 _O'er the sea we sail_

 _Looking for loot_

 _With rum filled in our belly_

 _Blacksmith stabs the heart_

 _Among Calypso's storm_

 _A kiss the lady gets before he depart_

 _O'er the sea we sail_

 _Looking for loot_

 _With rum filled in our belly_

"Well, that was a nice song." The Doctor said.

"I don't much like it." Captain Jack replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm the Captain mentioned. And I die."

"That's my favourite part."

Captain Jack just scowls at him.

After several days out at sea and many other shanties, they finally arrived at Tortuga.

"Doctor, you stay here and watch the boat. The boys and I will grab us some rum and then we will take you to wherever you want. Right back."

And with that, Captain Jack and his crew left the ship and into town. The Doctor decided to go to the wheel and pretend to be a pirate. He covered one eye and put on a stereotypical pirate voice.

"AARR! I be the Captain now! Swab the deck you scallywags!"

"Who are you calling a scallywag?" A voice said behind him.

The Doctor spun around and put up his fists. A man in a long overcoat and a bandanna on his head stood before him.

"Who are you? How did you get on here?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Will Turner. I heard Sparrow is taking you to wherever you want. Where is it you want to go?

"I'm not going to tell you anything stranger danger. And how did you get here?"

"I'll show you how I got here."

And then Will grabbed The Doctor by the shoulder and they were suddenly on a different ship in the middle of the ocean.

"That…was…so…COOL! How did you do that? And how did you know about Captain Jack taking me to wherever I want?"

"Doctor, I am Will Turner. I killed Davy Jones. I am the captain of his ship, The Flying Dutchman. I know all and see all that happens on these waters."

Will takes the bandanna off his head and takes off the overcoat revealing the many barnacles covering his head and torso.

"Will, I think you've been in the bathtub for too long. You've got growths." The Doctor commented.

Will pushed The Doctor against the wall of the ship and then suddenly barnacles grew from the wall over The Doctor's arms and body holding him in place. The Doctor struggled to get out and when he looked at Will, he noticed some of his barnacles disappeared.

"Hey! What is this madness? You can't keep me here! I need to find my spoon! And get my TARDIS back!" The Doctor told Will.

"I can do anything I want to while at sea. I own it. And I need new bodies to grow my ship or else I'll get covered in sea life. And with a handsome face like mine? That can't happen. So you will stay here and over time, the barnacles will completely cover you and nobody will even know you're here. So quit jabbering on with your nonsense!"

"Captain Jack will come here and save me. Then you'll be sor-"

Barnacles then grew over The Doctor's mouth.

"Captain Jack will never find us. And when he gets close, we'll just zip away across the sea in a blink of an eye. You are stuck here FOREVER!"

The Doctor then started to try and talk by making muffling noises. Will just pushed his head against the wall and barnacles grew holding it in place. Then, The Doctor started to wildly move his eyes to the left to attract Will's attention. Just as Will looked that way, Captain Jack leapt aboard and punched Will Turner straight in the face knocking him out temporarily. The rest of the Black Pearl crew jumped on after him to fight the rest of the Flying Dutchman crew.

"We need to get you outta here my strange friend," Captain Jack told him.

With swords clashing all around them, Captain Jack started pulling barnacles off The Doctor around his head. The Doctor started to make loud noises with his mouth.

"What did you say?" Captain Jack asked.

More muffled noises came from The Doctor.

"I can't understand you. What did you say?

The Doctor's muffled noises continued.

"Let me take these barnacles off your mouth."

Captain Jack ripped the barnacles off his mouth like it was a big bandage.

"OW! I was telling you take the barnacles off my mouth and DUCK!"

"Well, I did that and calling your savior a duck isn't nice."

"No! DUCK YOUR HEAD!"

Captain Jack and The Doctor moved their head just as Will drove his sword into the wall of the ship. He quickly grabbed it out and swung it at Captain Jack. Captain Jack jumped back narrowly missing the sharp blade. He pulled his sword and swung it back at Will.

"You didn't beat me when I was a blacksmith. You expect to beat me now that I'm a full-fledged pirate, Sparrow?" taunted Will.

"Yes. Yes, I do. And that's Captain Sparrow to you," Captain Jack replied.

"Wait a sec here, are you the blacksmith in Captain Jack's song?" The Doctor asked Will.

"That would be me."

"Then who is the lady?"

"I am!" A woman appeared on board brandishing a sword, "What happened to you Will?"

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? I don't want you to see me like this," Will told her.

While Will and Elizabeth were talking, Captain Jack got closer to Will and then slashed at his arm cutting his tunic.

Will turned around at Captain Jack, "Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"That IS a cheap shot," Elizabeth and The Doctor told him in unison.

Will turned back to Elizabeth and started to walk towards her.

"WATCH OUT ELIZABETH! He is contagious with a nasty barnacle virus! Look what he did to stranger danger!" Captain Jack yelled to her as he pointed to The Doctor.

"I'm still stranger danger?!" The Doctor yelled at Captain Jack.

Will continued to step toward Elizabeth. She looked at him and saw that Will wasn't the same man she loved. He was different. She pointed her sword straight him.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to fight you. You may have changed, but you are still my husband."

Will still stepped toward her, but before he could take another step, she swung her sword at him. This made Will angry and he swung back at her. Will and Elizabeth continued to clash swords while Captain Jack went back over to The Doctor and continued to pull barnacles off him. It wasn't long before The Doctor was finally free of the ship. He and Captain Jack then leapt over to the Black Pearl.

"Alright Doctor, while Elizabeth and Will are having their first fight post-marriage, you will hop into this little boat and paddle straight East. You will arrive at a grand place called the City of Angels. I will even give you my lucky compass to show you the way. It will help you find what you are looking for."

"My spoon?" The Doctor asked.

"Err..yes. You will find many a spoon in the City of Angels. Good luck Doctor and may we meet again."

And with that, Captain Jack Sparrow leapt back over to the Flying Dutchman to assist Elizabeth with fighting Will Turner.

The Doctor hopped into the boat and set off Eastward to the City of Angels.


End file.
